Bedtime Story
by MoonDragonsEpiphany
Summary: Princesses, Prince's and a witch! What is going on? A bedtime story using the crew of Ouran and a few oc's. Definitely AU


Once upon a time there was a kingdom, but it was a peculiar kingdom to say the least. You see, there was always a rainbow in the sky whether it be morning, noon, or night. That is the reason this particular kingdom was dubbed the Rainbow Kingdom.

Within this kingdom all of the people wore very colorful outfits. It was the way they showed gratitude for the rainbow that graced their lives every day. The Rainbow Kingdom also had the lowest crime rate of all of the kingdoms in the land. Many people speculated that it was because all of the people were very well off, but the others -the ones that lived there every day- knew otherwise. It was that rainbow.

To the north of the village sat the large multicolored castle that watched over the people of the kingdom. No one ever felt threatened there, they knew that they would be safe from anything for the King and Queen made sure of it. Living within the castle along with the Queen and King were their two daughters; Princess Amaya and Princess Kirara.

Princess Kirara was the eldest daughter and the one that was most likely going to rule over the very kingdom she had spent her entire life in. Looking at her though, no one would ever guess that she was eighteen years old. She was very short for her age, less than five feet tall. She had long beautiful brown hair and eyes that matched. Her skin looked as if it was made of flawless ivory.

The younger princess, Princess Amaya though only fifteen was usually thought to be the elder. She was almost an entire foot taller than her sister. She shared her sister's brown hair only she kept hers a little shorter at her shoulders. Even her skin was the same shade of ivory as her sisters. There was no doubt that they were sisters.

A few miles away was another kingdom, another of the six that made up the land of Hyostilia. This other kingdom was called the Moonlight Kingdom. As you may have guessed, in this kingdom, the moon is always shining. It never sets actually. Meaning that the sun also never rises.

The people of this kingdom also wore particular colors. Though their usual attire wasn't bright, it was beautiful. Everyone wore whites, silvers, dark purples, and dark blues. A lot of people were frightened to go to the Moonlight Kingdom. It wasn't because anyone there was violent or scary, but because it was always dark. Many associated it with the seemingly evil Shadow Kingdom and the Devil's Playground. In reality, all of the people living there were lovers not fighters. Always being underneath the beauty of the moon caused the children there to be raised as hopeless romantics. The best romance novelists resided there and even more were natives to that kingdom.

Princess Shiori was considered the most beautiful in the entire kingdom. She was tall; five foot ten and she was slender. It was what every man in the Moonlight Kingdom dreamt of in a woman. She had long curly blond hair and light green eyes. Something else they all dreamt of.

Princess Kiyomi was the younger sister. She was pushed to the side by her mother, but she tried not to let it bother her. She was a few inches shorter than her sister and a little curvier. Her hair was short light brown and straight. She liked it better that way. Her eyes were a bright green and her skin was pale. She was exactly the opposite of what every guy wanted. She didn't care though, she didn't want a man, she was happy as she was.

Anyway, the story starts at the Rainbow Kingdom. "Hey Amaya, what do you think of sneaking out of the castle tonight?" Kirara suggested. Amaya dropped the hat she had been holding. They were preparing themselves for a family outing tomorrow and were trying to find their best gowns.

"Are you insane?" Amaya whispered to her older sister. As much as she loved her sister, Amaya sometimes wondered how someone her age could act so much like a child. "We're not supposed to go out at night. You know that."

Kirara giggled. "You need to have fun Amaya!"

Amaya lurched forward and covered her sisters mouth with her hands. "Sssh! Lower your voice Kirara."

"So will you go with me?" She asked through Amaya's hands.

The younger girl sighed and nodded. There was no way she could say no to her sister.

Meanwhile, at the Moonlight Kingdom…

The young Princess Kiyomi roamed the halls of her family's castle. "What are you doing outside of your room?" She quickly turned toward the voice that had startled her so. She saw the Queen, her mother, striding down the hall in her usual manner.

The princess bowed low in front of her mother. "I am sorry, I was simply-"

"Disobeying me! I told you to stay in your room for the night." Princess Kiyomi stood up and nodded to her mother. She turned and headed to her room.

Princess Kiyomi didn't hate her mother. She'd been asked many times if she had, she supposed she should, but she couldn't bring herself to hate the woman that raised her. Kiyomi changed out of the white dress she wore and into a silver one, she was going to get out of this castle even if it killed her.

The Shadow Kingdom. Those three words could send anyone in Hyostilia running. The Devil's Playground, they'd not only run, but they'd scream too. Those were the two kingdoms that seemed to cause the most trouble. The prince of the Shadows was told to be a ruthless man that wanted nothing more than to learn the heavily guarded secrets of the other five kingdoms. "What's so special about this one?" Hikaru, one of the twin princes of the Devil's Playground asked.

"She doesn't look all that special," Kaoru said as he looked over a picture of a girl in a silvery dress.

The three princes -Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru- were looking for brides. They had been presented with many beautiful girls, but none of them had suited their fancy. But the Shadow Prince was planning on taking matters into his own hands. He had set his sights on the Princess of the Moonlight Kingdom. "We'll just have to find out then won't we?" The Shadow Prince asked in his cool tone. The twin princes smirked and nodded.

One of the Shadow Prince's minions came snaking into the room. It whispered something to the prince and then snaked back out of the room. A smirk crossed the prince's lips. "Seems we'll be able to find out sooner than expected."

The twin princes glanced at each other and smirks of their own crossed their lips.

Back to our Princesses….

Amaya sighed throwing on her cloak of invisibility along with Kirara as the two sisters walked out of the castle, past the guards with ease. Both girls hurried quickly to the town outside their castle discarding their cloaks as they made it into the town. They stopped a kind looking old man and Amaya spoke up.

"Do you happen to know where the nearest Kingdom is?" She asked in a soft voice.

"That would be the Moonlight Kingdom, which is in that direction, it's not a real long walk from here either," He told them scratching his head. "You two look familiar," he added.

"Thank you! We'll be off now!" Amaya called tugging her sister toward the direction the man had pointed in and running there. When they were out of sight of the villagers they threw on their cloaks and began to walk again.

"Amaya?" Kirara asked lightly.

"Yeah?" The younger sister asked.

"Aren't you glad we came?" Kirara asked happily making Amaya laugh.

"Who's there?" Called a voice from the shadows making the sisters freeze.

"It is Princess Kirara and Amaya," Amaya told the voice removing her cloak.

"Oh thank Kami!" Kiyomi muttered stepping out of the shadows. "I'm Princess Kiyomi by the way," She added.

"Hello there. So why are you out and about?" Kirara asked sweetly.

"I'm leaving home, there's really no need for me there," Kiyomi answered making the two girls nod.

"Ohhh. Why don't you join us on our adventure?" Amaya offered, making the other girl smile.

"Sure, and adventure sounds like fun. So where are you guys going?"

"We were planning on going to town to see what's happening and find out what kind adventure we should go on!" Kirara told Kiyomi.

"Alright, it's not too far from here. I'll just wear my cloak of invisibility and join you two silently," Kiyomi told them putting her cloak on. Amaya and Kirara nodded as they headed toward the town, listening to the gossiping woman.

"Did you hear that a spy from the Shadow Kingdom was spotted in town?" An old woman in a dark blue dress asked another woman.

The other woman nodded. "Yeah, it seems as though the prince is looking for his bride here. I bet it's Princess Shiori."

"She is very beautiful, but I bet it's Princess Kiyomi he's after," a man said.

Princess Kiyomi tugged lightly on the other two princesses sleeves. "We have to get out of here," she whispered to them. They nodded in agreement and left the town, not really knowing where they were going.

The Shadow Prince paced the large space of his room. "How could you have allowed yourself to be spotted?" He calmly asked one of his many knowledge gathering minions. The minion cowered in fear of it's master and didn't reply.

The twin princes burst through the door in a seemingly frantic state of mind. "Kyoya! You'll never guess who," Kaoru started.

"Just entered Devil's Playground," Hikaru finished for his brother. The smirk on the prince's face was more than bone-chilling. He sent the minion away without harm and sent another to follow the princess that he was going to marry.

"So Kiyomi, why'd you leave?" Princess Kirara asked curiously.

The silver clad princess smiled slightly. "It was better that I left. My sister Shiori is the one that everyone loves."

"Except this prince that seems to want you pretty bad," Amaya joked.

"That's not funny Amaya. You've heard the stories of the Shadow Prince just as I have."

Kirara giggled. "But it's those twins that help him that you really gotta look out for." Amaya and Kiyomi nodded in agreement, but left out the laughter.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The three princesses jumped at the sound of the deep voice. A man dressed all in black with red decals stepped from the shadows and there was no doubt where or who he was working for.

"We are Kirara and Amaya, Princesses of the Rainbow Kingdom," Kirara said in her bravest voice.

"And I am Kiyomi, Princess of the Moonlight Kingdom," Kiyomi added quietly.

The man's eyes widened at the names of the girls he had originally thought to just be trespassers. He looked to his companions that were hidden away in the shadows and they came out to surround the girls. "You three will be taken to the castle for questioning," he said.

"Questioning?" Amaya questioned. "For what?"

"You will find out soon enough," he answered. The princesses were taken up to the large looming castle. All three of the princesses were terrified of what was going to happen. None of them had ever even left their own kingdoms before.

"Where are you taking us?" Kiyomi asked as she tried to release her arm from her captures grip. He didn't answer her and that really ticked her off. She reared back her foot, but put it back down as she caught Amaya's eyes.

They were taken up many flights of stairs and through many halls. Kirara and Amaya had never been somewhere with so few colors, Kiyomi had never been somewhere that was so ominous. The princesses were, none too gently, thrown into a room.

Amaya sighed softly as she sat down on the chairs provided for them looking at Kirara. Kirara sat down on the ground in a huff like a little girl and glared at the door. Kiyomi had sat down next to Amaya in the chairs. It wasn't too long though when the doors opened to reveal none other than the three princes that the girls feared more than ever.

"Ah so it seems you three were trying to escape. How quaint," The male that could be none other than the Shadow Prince said smirking at the girls. He walked over to Kiyomi and lifted up her chin. "I take you must be Kiyomi," He whispered looking into her eyes.

All three princesses were ensnared by the three males' obvious beauty. But Kiyomi wasn't one who took being touched lightly. "Take your hand off my person. Now," She commanded looking royally pissed at him.

For some reason he looked disappointed as he stepped back. "She's not right either," he muttered more to himself than out loud.

"I don't see why you'd think she was considering you've never met the girl before," Kirara said sagely from her spot on the floor making Amaya agree.

"You can't tell anything about someone based on what others say. Whether or not they gather information for you every day. You have to make your own assumptions based on what you know personally," Amaya added rolling her eyes.

Prince Hikaru and Prince Kaoru entered the conversation then. "So how'd it go?" They asked together.

"She's not right," He answered ignoring whatever the girls were saying as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh that's too bad" Hikaru murmured moving over to tilt her chin up again. Kaoru followed his brother and also looked into her eyes.

"She really is a beauty…" Kaoru murmured.

"Yeah! We like her! She'll be our wife now!" They announced together as Princess Kiyomi pulled away from them and slapped both of them.

"I am not going to be your wife! And would you guys stop touching me!" Kiyomi shouted angrily.

The twins crossed their arms over their chests and looked at the princess that had just shouted at them. They had never been spoken to that way before. "Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Why not, what?" Amaya asked confused. They set their eyes on her and glared.

"We were not talking to you," they said simply. She rolled her eyes and looked away from them to her older sister.

"Why not, what?" Kiyomi asked.

"Why won't you marry us?" Hikaru asked as he walked around her, trailing his hand around her waist as he did so.

"Every girl fantasizes about having two lovers," Kaoru said. Kiyomi scoffed at them and turned so she was out of Hikaru's reach.

"I don't want to get married and I don't want two lovers. I just want to go home," she said defiantly.

The Shadow Prince laughed from where he stood at the side of the room. "You want to go back to a place where you're unwanted? Always in the shadow of your sister?"

Kiyomi was ready to say something, but it was Amaya and Kirara that spoke up. "That's not true!"

"Princess Kiyomi is wanted by many people," Kirara said. "You wanted her."

He smirked at this. "I was misinformed about her."

"Plus, you would know all about being over shadowed by siblings. Isn't that why you are not King already? Because of your brothers?" Amaya didn't know where that sudden brashness had come from, but she didn't regret anything she had said. It was all true and she wouldn't apologize for the truth.

The prince crossed the space between them. "I have had people executed for less," he said in a dark voice. Amaya smirked and stood in front of him with her head held high.

"I think I found someone's bride," Kiyomi sing-songed. That earned her glares from both of them. She smiled and felt arms wrap around her.

"Ours, right?" Two voices said seductively into her ears. She blushed and tried to stutter out a response, but to no avail.

Amaya didn't turn away because she had a feeling if she did it would be misinterpreted as weakness. Instead she replied without turning from the man in front of her "I don't marry conceited bastards who feel the need to put others down when they're in the same exact boat. It's hypocritical and; and no good ruler can be as such," Amaya said, although thinking about it she realized the comment was probably more directed to the man in front of her.

He smirked at her and raised is eyebrow. "Is that so? I'm sure I can change your mind about that, Princess Amaya," He said in a rich silky tone meant to make a woman swoon. He wasn't paying any attention to the others at this moment, his attention focused purely upon the gusty woman standing before him. Never had he actually been challenged by anyone, man or woman. Everyone was too afraid of him to even try.

Kirara scoffed at the Shadow Prince and rolled her eyes, seemingly breaking the spell cast over the two. "As if you could change her mind with a couple of words and sweet nothings! Amaya's been wooed by many of the richer men of our Kingdom. And she's turned every one of them down. Even the ones more handsome than you, and a lot of them were sweeter as well," the girl informed him smugly. She knew her younger sister would stick to her values and uphold them. She wasn't going to fall for this smug Prince who believed he knew everything.

The girl then turned to the two men trying to harass Kiyomi. "Neither of you deserve such a sweet girl as Kiyomi. You're both too evil for her. You see she needs someone who will love her and cherish her, not treat her like she's a toy or a prize to be won. You all might as well give up now, because none of you are worth the amazing girls before you," She warned making Hikaru and Kaoru turn to look at her.

Hikaru glared at the young looking girl who spoke so daringly. "And who are you to talk. Looking like a child when you're the oldest sibling? We want her, so we're going to get her," He taunted. As if such a princess could actually do anything about it.

"Whether you like it or not," Kaoru finished looking smug as he said this. There was no possible way any girl could resist their charms. Already they could tell Kiyomi seemed to be falling for them. It would be only a matter of days before she was theirs.

Kiyomi on the other hand, had broken out of the same trance-like state Amaya had been in earlier when Kirara spoke. "I am not your prize! I will not be your toy you can just throw away. All of you need to grow up. You're all acting like spoiled little babies!" Kiyomi shouted at them backing away from the twins and pulling Amaya and Kirara to her side. They would get out of here, unmarried and alive if it was the last thing they ever did.

"Kaoru, did she just call us babies?"

Kaoru nodded. "I believe she did Hikaru."

"What did I just do?" Kiyomi asked the girls standing on either side of her.

The door to the room opened. The two people that the princesses never expected to see in this place were standing right before them. "You stood up for yourself," Queen Haruhi said in her blunt way. "That's something these three aren't used to."

The princesses bowed low before the King and the Queen of the Golden City, the capital of Hyostilia. It wasn't often that they left the capital city and to be here in this land of all places was even more shocking. "Kyoya! Hikaru, Kaoru! What are you doing to these Princesses?" King Tamaki shouted as he went toward the bowing girls. "What are you three doing here?"

Kirara was the first to straighten and speak. "My sister, Amaya, and I -well mostly me- wanted to leave the Rainbow Kingdom."

Amaya stood up then, "So we did and on our way to the Moonlight Kingdom, we ran into Kiyomi."

Then Kiyomi righted herself. "Then we accidentally wandered into Devil's Playground and one of the guards captured us."

"And then these three started saying that they wanted to marry Kiyomi," Kirara added. "Except he," She pointed to the Shadow Prince, "decided that she wasn't right. So now I think he wants my sister, but I'm not really sure..."

The Shadow Prince's scoff was clearly audible, but the King ignored it. "We've been listening in for the past few minutes, so we know perfectly well what's gone on in this room."

"And you two, Amaya and Kiyomi, actually seem to be perfectly suited for these three," the Queen stated. Amaya looked at Kiyomi, her jaw was practically on the floor, but so was her own.

"You're joking," the two princesses said together. The Queen smiled kindly at them. Neither could understand how such happy and nice rulers could stand to be in such a dark place.

"I am not. Maybe you could even bring the good out in them."

Kirara laughed, but it wasn't her usual childish laugh. "I don't want my little sister to be anywhere near him," she said darkly. "Prince Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya do not deserve such wonderful wives. Kiyomi and Amaya are too good for them; I refuse to allow them to be married off. I knew I was right in getting Amaya to leave the castle, and I'm glad we ran into Kiyomi. I'm sorry for sounding so disrespectful Queen Haruhi, King Tamaki, but we'll be leaving now," Kirara said with more authority in her voice than Amaya had heard before.

She knew her sister could act her age if the situation called for it, but she hadn't ever been really involved with political meetings in which her sister would have to show her strength. So she had never seen this side of her. But she did know one thing; she would not marry the asshole standing before her for any reason. How dare he scoff at the thought of marrying her. It was he who kidnapped them, not the other way around.

"That is why you're such a greet negotiator Princess Kirara, you have such steel when it comes to standing your ground," Queen Haruhi commented. "But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do this time. It's not a political issue; or rather it is, but not one that can be resolved by compromises. Kyoya, you will marry Amaya, and Kiyomi you will marry Hikaru and Kaoru. There are no ifs ands or buts about it," she stated firmly.

"No. I refuse to marry such a Prince, and as such I realize I am stepping down from any claim to my throne, and the wealth of my family, turning my back on them. But I can't go through with something I don't believe in. Prince Kyoya over there might, but I won't be some pawn in his intricate game of chess to take over his Kingdom," Amaya spoke passionately crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are right, in saying that. We cannot force you if choose to abdicate your rights to your title and status but isn't that a bit drastic?" King Tamaki asked gently.

"I agree with Amaya. I too, give up any claim I had to the throne after my parents." Kiyomi took hold of the other princess's hand and gave the King and Queen an apologetic look. "I cannot marry anyone that I don't even like. I would rather be a happy commoner than an unhappy ruler."

"I didn't like Tamaki at first either," Queen Haruhi admitted thoughtfully. "I thought he was a bumbling idiot to be honest."

"Your Majesty, bumbling idiot and ruthless murder are two completely different things," Amaya said as she held onto Kiyomi's hand tighter.

"I have never murdered anyone in my life!" The Shadow Prince exclaimed. He was just about at the very brim of his patience with this girl. Princess or not, she wasn't worth this annoyance.

Amaya smirked at him. "Of course not. That's why you admitted that you executed people for less that simply stating facts. Execution and murder are the same in my book."

"That's enough. Do you think your parents would appreciate having their daughters turn their backs to them?" King Tamaki asked. None of the princesses expected the king to play that card.

Princess Kiyomi shrugged. "Honestly, Mother wouldn't care."

"Then think of your father and sister," the King said. Kiyomi sighed and looked at Amaya.

"Don't look at me like that!" She said. "I made up my mind. I refuse to marry him!" Kiyomi dropped her hand from Amaya's.

"I can't leave Dad and Shiori. They're my family, Amaya." Kiyomi took a few steps away from the girl and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but maybe things would turn out alright.

Amaya sighed as she nodded, not resenting Kiyomi in the least. "My parents would be more disappointed that I didn't uphold my values and beliefs than if I left for something like this. And Kirara understands…I'll miss them all terribly your majesty yes, but I'm not about to go back on something I believe in. Honestly, This man is so selfish he has people killed for telling him what he doesn't want to hear about himself! So tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do when I speak my mind about his flaws. Will he kill me too, hm?" She asked angrily.

Kyoya kept his mouth shut. After all he had brought this upon himself when he made such comments. Really though this Princess was getting on his nerves. She was probably right to leave her family and choose to live on her own. He just might order her killed if she decided to marry him.

King Tamaki sighed as he looked over at Kyoya. "He's honestly not as bad as you think he is…" He attempted one last time.

"I'll tell you what. If he can prove to me he's actually worth my time, then I'll give into this plot of yours and marry him. But I highly doubt he can convince me, or my sister that he's actually not bad like you claim…No offense King Tamaki," She added.

Kirara too kept her mouth shut, knowing Amaya would be able to take care of herself. But she really didn't want her sister marrying such a man. She didn't want Kiyomi marrying the twins either, but in this position she was helpless.

"I'm flattered that you're willing to give me a chance to prove myself," Kyoya said dryly looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki seemed to get his look though. "And you Mister. If you don't try and show her the man I really know, then it'll be you out living with the commoners," Tamaki warned. He turned to Kiyomi next "If you like, we can do the same for you, or you can just go ahead and marry them," He offered kindly.

Kiyomi thought for a second. She didn't want to marry them at all and the King was giving her a chance to not have to. She nodded at the King's offer, though he gave her a confused look. "Which one did you nod to?" He asked.

"Oh, right. The... first offer," she said slightly embarrassed. "So, until then, we can go home right?"

Queen Haruhi gave the princesses a sad look. "Your parents will all be informed that you won't be home for a while."

"How long is a while?" Kirara asked, once again in her child-like tone.

The Queen shrugged. "A month at the latest, but really it depends on those three..."

"So we'll be here for a month then," Amaya stated. Kiyomi gave her a look that said just give them a chance. "You want to marry them then?"

Kiyomi shook her head. "No, but a lot can happen in a month."

Amaya just rolled her eyes and the three princesses were shown much better accommodations. A week went by rather quickly without much sight of the three Princes. It seemed they were in negotiations for something. During the past couple of days Kirara had joined them but she wouldn't say what it was about, only that the two girls should be careful when they went outside.

Of course Kiyomi and Amaya weren't exactly the types of girls who listened to what they were told. So both of them decided to go out into the gardens, not paying attention to the Shadow Prince's servants, nor those of the Devil Princes'. They walked around pleasantly chatting about how maybe, just maybe they could go home after this, because they hadn't even seen the men they were supposed to be marrying. If they were both honest, it kind of annoyed them to be ignored, but Kiyomi and Amaya understood that sometimes one's country came first. Hell even Kirara was involved, and it was rumored that the Princes of the Strawberry Kingdom; the fierce protectors of the land; were involved in whatever was being planned.

Little did they know that the ill-mannered witch of Hyostilia was threatening the two girl's lives if Kyoya did not marry her. Though the King and Queen both knew the threat was nonsense, actions had to be taken as a precaution. Kirara was worried that the witch's threats were all too real though.

And Kirara had seen the way Hikaru and Kaoru were becoming worried about Kiyomi. Even Kyoya seemed upset about the possibility of the girls becoming harmed. She realized then, that these men would make good husbands, if they could only learn to acknowledge what she knew. The eldest Princess laughed softly before turning her attention back to the meeting at hand.

Hikaru turned at the sound of the girl's laughter and rolled his eyes. She seemed to have warmed up to all of them but she was still hard to understand. She was a lot like Honey-senpai in that matter. He was still worried that Kiyomi might be in danger because this witch wanted Kyoya to marry her. It was so stupid, in his opinion. They should just get rid of her and be done with it. But Tamaki and Haruhi were worried that unless she attacked first it would cause problems in the Kingdoms. After all many kind witches that didn't do any wrong resided in them and she didn't want to start a war. Hikaru could care less as long as Kiyomi would be safe.

Kaoru had much the same thoughts as his twin. This whole planning was stupid. They'd be better off just offering the Princesses as bait and then going to rescue him for all this was doing them. They should simply go and take care of the problem then explain why they had done so. He 3was sure the people would understand if the circumstances were explained correctly.

Kyoya closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. This was getting them nowhere. He may want to kill Princess Amaya himself sometimes, but he'd kill any man who tried to hurt her personally. Somehow the girl had grown on him over the short time he had seen her throughout the week, and he just wanted this mess over with so he could make her feel the same. Of course there was no way he was going to admit that to anyone in this room.

But back to the two girls that the meeting was discussing. Both of them had been sitting in the garden talking when all of a sudden they found that they weren't. They were in a room looking at the face of witch Renge. Really the girl wasn't a bad person… She just really wanted to marry Prince Kyoya.

"What's going on?" Amaya asked confused.

"I don't know," Kiyomi muttered looking around.

Renge looked at the two girls and smiled at them. "You are bait to put it simply. If my sweet Kyoya cares anything for you and isn't just marrying you to marry you, then he'll agree to marry me," She said laughing like a manic.

"Then I'm afraid you'll be stuck with us," Amaya said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. There was no way he'd sacrifice himself to save her. As if.

Kiyomi just sighed. "Really I don't even see what you see in him personally lady," She said with a huff sitting down by Amaya. "I also don't understand why I am here if you just want him."

The witch turned her gaze on the mouthy princess. "Because, I've always been here for him! And he still wanted you over me. Even if it was for a short time."

The captured princesses rolled their eyes at the otaku witch. "Aren't you taking this a little far?" Amaya asked with a sigh.

Renge let out a loud annoying laugh. "A little far would be capturing the Prince himself. This, is just far enough."

"Your Majesties!" A winded guard shouted as he burst into the meeting room. "It's Princess Amaya and Princess Kiyomi, they're gone!"

The three princes stood from their seats in a anger. "How'd that happen?" The Shadow Prince asked in the most emotion-filled voice he had used on behalf of the princess that drove him to the brink of insanity.

"They were sitting in the garden and then they were gone! We were watching for signs of the witch, but there was nothing," the guard informed.

Kirara jumped up from her chair. "Why did you let them outside of the castle? I told you, you specifically that I wanted them to remain inside!" The guard cringed at the volume of her voice, but most likely also at the anger that filled the voice of the small princess.

"We were watching them, I swear we were," he said to try and calm her down.

"That witch struck first, we have to go after them!" Hikaru shouted.

"If we don't, something bad could happen to them!" Kaoru added.

Kirara took a deep breath. She was still very angry, but she needed to get her sister and friend back from that witch. "What are the chances she took them to her cottage?"

"Very likely," Kyoya said calmly. Inside he was feeling exactly what everyone else was showing, he wanted to save Amaya more than anything.

Amaya and Kiyomi clung to each other as the witch tied them up so they couldn't get away. "How long do you plan on keeping us here?" Kiyomi asked as Renge tightened the ropes to an almost suffocating point.

"As long as it takes," she said with a laugh. "Sweet Kyoya will be mine even if it kills you." The witch left the room with a slam of the door. The princesses could hear the sound of the door being locked behind her.

"We're going to die here, Kiyomi..." Amaya said with a catch in her voice. Kiyomi tried her best to move against the ropes and comfort her friend.

"They'll come Amaya... Someone will come for us. They have to, right?" She tried. Amaya made a movement that could have passed as a shrug in the situation they were in.

Neither of the girls could have guessed how long they had been tied up in the dark room. They only knew that they were hungry, tired, but most of all terrified. This was a witch they were dealing with, anything could happen at anytime, she didn't even have to be in the room with them for something bad to occur to them. "I think it's been at least two days," Amaya said gloomily.

Kiyomi shook her head. "I think it's been two hours," she said with a glint of hope still in her voice. "We don't know how far we are from the castle Amaya. We don't know how long it even took them to realize we're gone... maybe they still don't know..."

"What happened to the optimism that was there two seconds ago?"

Kiyomi laughed slightly. "Why do we keep saying the number two? And it's still there, it just momentarily slipped away."

Amaya was quiet for a moment. "Why do you think they're going to come for us?"

Kiyomi didn't get a chance to enter. The witch backed into the room and closed the door behind her. "Well, it seems you two are still alive in here."

"There's that number again," Amaya stated almost light-heartedly. Kiyomi gave a half smile, but kept her eyes on the witch. "So how long has it been exactly?"

Renge laughed, "Oh about twelve hours give or take." Amaya used all of her strength to hold back a groan. She has never in her life gone that long without some sort of food. She laughed again as Amaya's stomach growled at her thoughts. "I figured you would be hungry by now." She conjured up two huge plates of food and sat them just in front of the girls. "Eat up!"

"We have no use of our arms, genius," Kiyomi mumbled. The ropes tightened and caused her to gasp as the air was squeezed from her lungs. The rope loosened slightly, but they were still tighter than they used to be.

Renge wagged a finger at the princess. "It would be best to not insult your captor," she sing-songed.

None of the ropes around Amaya had tightened and all she was doing was staring at the mouth-watering food in front of her. She was so hungry and now that there was actual food in the room, it was nearly impossible for her to push her hunger aside. Renge rushed out of the room and once again the door locked. "Don't eat it, Amaya."

Amaya looked at the girl that was still gasping slightly to regain her breath. "Why not?"

"It could be... poisoned. Think... about it. She's a witch... we're her hostages," she said between breaths.

"Why are we still sitting here?" The twin princes shouted together. They were getting annoyed, they need to do something to save Kiyomi.

"We have to plan this out carefully, there is no reason to just run in without a plan and get everyone hurt or worse," King Tamaki said.

"If we don't do something soon, they may wind up dead!" Kirara said in frustration. "It's been hours already! Who knows what they've been put through already?" She asked calmer.

Everyone in the room was staring at her, she had put that realization in their heads. It may already be too late, but they weren't going to give up. Kirara stood up from her seat. "They are worth dying for and I'm going to try and save them."

"We're going too," the twins said. Kirara smiled at them and headed out of the door. Kyoya stood from his chair also and began to follow.

"I told you, that you would warm up to her," King Tamaki said causing the Shadow Prince to roll his eyes and scoff before disappearing from the room.

Amaya leaned her head against Kiyomi and closed her eyes. She was tired and figured as long as they are going to be stuck her, she would try and get a little sleep. Just as she was beginning to slip into unconsciousness she heard voices coming from the other side of the door. She looked at Kiyomi, the girl was still having to take deep breaths to get enough air. "What do you think's going on out there?" Amaya asked.

Kiyomi gave her a small smile. "I told you... someone would come." The door opened then, well more like it was kicked open. Prince Honey of the Strawberry Kingdom stood in the doorway. He entered the room with the look of a man with a purpose. Amaya and Kiyomi couldn't have been happier to see him. He quickly tried to untie the ropes that bound the princesses. But the knots wouldn't budge.

Then his cousin, Prince Mori entered the room. He had a sword in hand and attepted to cut the ropes off of them. "Why isn't it working?" Amaya asked anyone willing to answer.

The witches laugh sounded in the small cottage and she appeared in the room. "It's simple. They will untie themselves as soon as a certain Shadow Prince agrees to marry me over you," she said pointing to Amaya. As if on cue, the Shadow Prince himself walked through the door followed closely by the twin princes and Kirara.

"There must be some other way," Kirara mumbled to herself as she had heard what the witch said. Kyoya shook his head and stood in front of the witch.

"Let them go free and I will marry you Renge," he said as he took her hands in his. The witch blushed madly and the ropes loosened enough around the girls for them to wriggle themselves free. They watched as Hikaru and Kaoru held a bucket of water as they snuck up behind the witch. She turned just as they threw the contents onto her. Water.

A simple bucket of water and Witch Renge began to melt. As soon as she was nothing more than a puddle on the floor, Kiyomi ran to the twin Princes and wrapped her arms around them. She was crying softly and thanking them repeatedly. They placed their arms around her and held her close.

All of them exited the cottage and returned to the castle. "Get them to a doctor," Queen Haruhi ordered.

"We're fine," the princesses said together. The Queen looked at them skeptically, but didn't say anything further on the subject. Kiyomi was dragged away by Hikaru and Kaoru, for on the way back she had agreed to marry them and preparations needed to be made.

Princess Amaya and Prince Kyoya were the only ones left in the room then.

"Thank you for coming to save us," Amaya said softly smiling at him timidly.

Kyoya smirked, refusing to show just how upset he had been. "You didn't really think I'd let my bride-to-be die; did you?" He asked trying for callousness.

Amaya happened to see right through it though, and didn't reply; instead she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I don't recall ever agreeing to marry you. But I will admit you have proven yourself," She told him lightly. "I'd be honored to be your bride" She added blushing softly.

**A/N **

**Megan (MDL)** Hey party people! I apologize for the exceedingly long half of this two-shot we have here, but once we started writing, it was hard to stop xD

**Meghan (WE)** Yesh! It was almost impossible to stop. So we have a sequel coming up here! Who's ready for a wedding? Errr and this was supposed to be a children's bedtime story… Actually it was first seen in another story we wrote together, but condensed and crap. So here's the actual thing. And yes, the next part will probably be just as long, because a lot can happen while planning a wedding…What did you all think?


End file.
